


Incursion

by lextenou



Category: V.I.P.
Genre: F/F, Rare Fandoms, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 06:39:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11663670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lextenou/pseuds/lextenou
Summary: Tasha and Val are caught in a tight spot.





	Incursion

**Author's Note:**

> Flash fiction. Originally posted to LiveJournal.

"Val?"

The bare whisper in the still office skirted across smooth skin that had just that morning been lathered with the exclusive wash blend Jean Michel had made to highlight her light tan while at the same time preventing her from drying out like that fish she'd had at that downtown restaurant named after the boat they used in Flipper or something. Was that last week? She thought it might have been.

"Val!" The harsh bark of Tasha's low yell in her ear startled Val, almost making her drop the handbag that went perfectly with her shoes even though they were _shades_ apart. Raising her hand, she pinched Tasha's side. "Ow! What the hell!"

Val pouted, her palm resting against Tasha's waist. "I'm right here, you don't have to yell." 

"If you were paying attention, I wouldn't have to yell and draw attention to our hiding place!" Val rolled her crystal blue eyes back into her head, raising her other hand and pinching Tasha's arm. Squirming on top of Val, the former killer-of-very-bad-people-or-whatever glared at her murderously as her muscled thigh pressed between Val's. "What is wrong with you!"

Val waved her hand in the air. "Don't get your panties in a twist, they're gone, I'm sure of it, I can't smell that one guy's knockoff Calvin Klein anymore. I wonder if they know about that sale at Amanda's this weekend. Do you think they'd be into lingerie?"

Shaking her head, Tasha glanced around the deserted office, confirming what Val had said. Sharp eyes swept over the interior, dancing over abandoned desks with monitors in power saving mode, her arms holding Val securely as she visually secured the area. Returning her frowning gaze to the blonde, Tasha started as she saw the intentness with which she was being watched.

"What?"

Grinning widely, Val shook her head. "Let's go to Jamba Juice. I'll let you get that wheatgrass stuff you like, even though it's going to make your mouth taste like a soccer field."

"What do you mean, let me?! I'm the one who _pays_!"

Val's hand slid over the slim belt that cinched Tasha's pants around her trim form. "I won't order for you this time. Come on, if we hurry, we can get back before 'This Week in Fashion'."

Grumbling, Tasha rose, extending a hand to her beskirted companion. "You're damn lucky I'm in a good mood."

Rolling her eyes, Val accepted the offered hand, rising from the floor and dusting herself off. "You're just happy because you got to be violent." Looking down at herself, Val squealed. "My skirt is never going to recover!"


End file.
